I Want to Hear the Scream of the Butterfly
by Titipo
Summary: Non. Il ne l'aurait pas fait disparaître. Pas lui. Pas pour le simple besoin d'un d'épisode. Pas comme ça. Et pourtant, il n'est plus là. 2ppie basé sur l'épisode 66 de Minute Papillon.


**2ppie écrit sur un coup de tête juste après le visionnage du dernier Minute Papillon (parce que, à cause de moi, vous y avez peut-être pensé... ce dont je me sentirais assez gênée et flattée xD)**

**Moins longs et travaillé, certes, mais il a été très fun à écrire ! Aucun lien entre cet OS et les autres de ce pairing que j'ai déjà écrit auparavant, c'est une relation aux sentiments non avoués ;)**

**Les Hippies ne sont pas à moi (T.T), ni les autres personnages présent dans cet OS.**

**Le titre ("Je veux entendre le cri du papillon") est une référence à une phrase emblématique du groupe The Doors qui est devenue symbole des préceptes hippies... Yes man, le monde est petit et bourré de formidables coïncidences ! x)**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Les murs étaient froids. Et humides. Le vent soulevait son t-shirt et le faisait frissonner. Il avait perdu le groupe et il cherchait la sortie, la lumière, une échappatoire à cette ambiance malsaine qui l'oppressait. La pierre semblait le retenir prisonnier et rire de sa peur, et ces crânes entassés un peu partout...

Cet endroit n'était pas bon pour le karma. Et le pire, c'est que quelque chose lui disait que Mathieu avait fait exprès de le laisser seul. Après tout, quand le Geek n'était pas réapparut après un énième virage, il ne s'était pas plus inquiété que ça...

Il vérifia la longueur du joint qui tremblait entre ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas le moment de redevenir lucide.

Alors qu'il avançait, il entendit des voix, échos approximatifs qui paraissaient sortir des entrailles de la terre. Il les suivit l'angoisse au ventre, se satisfaisant du seul repère dont il disposait.

Il cherchait au fil de ses pas à saisir quelques mots, ça parlait de peur, du regard des autres, de pipi... Peut-être que, finalement, tout ce qu'il vivait n'était qu'un Bad trip de plus.

Il pénétra dans une nouvelle pièce, distinguant rapidement la forme de l'un de ses collègues qui s'éloignait devant lui ainsi qu'une deuxième familière.

- Mais où il va ? J'ai encore rien fait ! S'écria silhouette en question, confirmant ses pensées

- Moi j'veux m'faire fumer par un géant de Babylone, gros.

Parler sans réfléchir, le meilleur moyen d'attirer l'attention sans montrer que lui avait toute la sienne.

Et pourtant, ses paroles insensées avaient visiblement un sens, puisque l'autre continua:

- Non, on choisit pas sa mort, ça marche pas comme ça...

Le youtubeur se tourna brusquement vers lui. Véritable surprise ou non, difficile à dire. En effet, il avait repéré la caméra à l'autre bout de la pièce. Est-ce que Mathieu avait tout prévu, les avait éparpillés dans les catacombes dans le but de se croiser ici ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?

C'est vrai, ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Soit le présentateur de Minute Papillon était un très bon acteur, soit il commençait sérieusement à débloquer...

- Bah j'en sais rien, s'inquiéta-t-il, Tu crois que j'en ai trop pris ?

Derrière lui, un cri et une suite de pas. C'était le Geek, non ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait fait si peur ?

- Lui aussi, il en a trop pris, tâcha-t-il de se convaincre sans vraiment y croire

- Remarque, le hippie ça brûle bien... faut pt 'être que j'en profite...

Terreur, incompréhension, réalisation. Il se mit à trembler.

Un visage dans son esprit.

Non.

Il ne l'aurait pas fait disparaître. Pas lui. Pas pour le simple besoin d'un d'épisode. Pas comme ça.

Et pourtant, il entendait son chant, le son de son djembé résonner. Comme un fantôme qui hante les lieux de sa m...

Non.

Kriss ne l'aurait pas fait disparaître. C'était impossible.

- Oh, ce serait gentil de pas m'ignorer !

Il le regarda brièvement avant de reporter son attention sur le plafond de pierre. Trouver d'où venait le bruit. Il devait trouver d'où venait le bruit.

Son esprit cherchait tandis que sa langue sortit la première bêtise venue. Il fallait masquer sa peur.

- T'entends ça ? Un cercle de tapeurs du paradis qui m'appelle...

Le couloir à sa droite. Sa voix venait du couloir à sa droite. Il en était certain, à présent.

- ... J'vois la lumière blanche, gros !

Sans demander son reste, il se précipita dans la sombre galerie et accéléra le pas, abandonnant vite son attitude de zombie. L'ambiance, le décor, les courants d'air, tout cela avait disparu avec l'inquiétude. Une inquiétude maladive qui lui donnait presque envie de pleurer. Où était-il ? Il l'avait entendu et il voulait le voir. MAINTENANT ! Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir disparu, c'était impossible !

Il tourna et tourna encore dans cet étrange labyrinthe de roche et d'os. Et puis, arrivé à un croisement, le silence.

Non.

Il resta immobile, scrutant les trois corridors qui lui faisaient face, ignorant comme il le pouvait le regard vide des crânes qui l'encerclaient. Non, il n'était pas mort, il n'avait pas disparu.

"Chante encore !"

Il se mordit les lèvres, remarquant au passage que son joint avait dû tomber pendant sa course. Et il n'en avait pas d'autre sur lui... aucune importance.

"CHANTE ENCORE !

Prouves moi que tu vas bien, que tout ça est faux, que je suis un fou et un drogué."

Ses yeux le piquaient. Il aurait voulu se rouler en boule dans un coin, s'endormir et se réveiller purgé de toutes pensées dramatiques. Mais il resta debout, espérant toujours un signe.

Il se passa encore quelques secondes, puis une série de coups sourds lui firent reprendre espoir. Une voix s'éleva, lui indiquant le couloir de droite dans lequel il s'engouffra sans la moindre hésitation. Il sourit faiblement. Ce n'était pas particulièrement mélodieux, lui-même le reconnaissait, mais cette chansonnette faisait partie de lui et il avait appris à l'aimer au fil du temps. Sans jamais l'avouer, parce que c'était bien plus simple de jouer le rôle du pote.

Un dérapage, deux dérapages, le son plus près, toujours plus près. Une nouvelle salle... et une explosion de couleurs.

Du bleu, du rouge,... Des murs pleins sérénité et de vie, tout comme la personne qui les fixait, un djembé entre les jambes et une roulée entre les lèvres.

- Gros !

Le Hippie de Minute Papillon se tourna vers lui et un sourire naquit sur son visage.

- Man, t'es là ! Viens t'asseoir.

Pris de court, il écarquilla les yeux, maîtrisant comme il le pouvait sa respiration haletante. Se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il venait de vivre ? Pourtant, son soulagement fut si grand qu'il obéit sans un mot, se posant tout près de lui sur un rocher.

Il le regarda un moment fumer en silence, puis posa une main sur son propre cœur. Il sentait à travers sa peau et le tissu de son-t-shirt son organe vital battre bien plus que nécessaire. Sans doute poussé par la curiosité et par son manque total de gêne concernant les rapprochements corporels, son camarade se permit de remplacer sa main par la sienne, souriant légèrement.

- T'as couru, man ?

Il haleta, ne sachant plus vraiment si sa course effrénée à travers les catacombes de Paris en était la cause. Car si son homologue pensait réguler son rythme cardiaque en posant sa main contre lui comme ça, c'était raté.

- Ouais gros, mais là j'crois que c'est parce que t'es là.

Il se sentit rougir tout en ayant l'impression de mieux respirer, d'être libéré d'un poids. Il était là, il n'y avait plus à s'en faire. Il était là aujourd'hui et il serait encore là demain.

Dès la seconde où la main le quitta, il en regretta déjà la chaleur. Un sourire cependant poussa le siens à grandir. Ses yeux bruns qui brillaient et où se reflétaient la lueur des éclairages artificiels…

Pouvoir le regarder sans craindre qu'il devine ses pensées était formidable, jamais il ne remercierait assez Mathieu de lui avoir fait porter des lunettes et Kriss de ne pas y avoir pensé pour son double.

Transporté par le soulagement, il se permit de passer un bras autour des épaules de son acolyte sans toutefois croiser son regard, de peur de le deviner surpris ou pire encore embarrassé. Il fixa donc les tags colorés qui envahissaient les parois autour d'eux. Oui, l'ambiance avait définitivement changé. Plus de mort ni de souffrance, mais de la douceur et de la joie.

Pas de rejet, pas de geste exprimant un quelconque malaise. Au contraire, son camarade écrasa son joint contre le rocher, le glissa dans sa poche, puis passa lui aussi son bras contre ses épaules.

- Kriss m'a demandé de rester là et de jouer un peu… j' m'attendais pas à te voir là, man. Ça me fait plaisir.

- Ça t'intéresse pas de savoir comment je suis arrivé ici, gros ?

- Nan, man. T'es là, c'est l'plus important.

Il sourit et ferma les yeux. Sa main de libre rencontra la seconde que son ami avait laissé traîner sur la peau ronde et blanche de son djembé. Il la serra timidement quelques secondes avant de prendre suffisamment d'assurance pour glisser ses doigts entre les siens. Il profita de ce contact trop rare et murmura cette peur qui l'avait fait frémir, si bas qu'il n'y eut pas un écho. Si bas que le secret resta entre eux sans que les murs de pierre ne le répètent à travers toutes les galeries des catacombes :

- J'ai cru que tu avais disparu, gros.

Un petit rire lui répondit, lui aussi très discret. Son homologue soupira.

- Man, j'ai l'impression que t'es encore plus stone que moi ! Je sais pas c'que t'as pris, mais vu l'effet, on devrait consommer à deux.


End file.
